The Histopathology &Microscopy Sciences (HPMS) Service offers Cancer Center members access to technologies and expertise in Histology, Necropsy, Electron Microscopy (scanning and electron), Light Microscopy and Cytogenetics. In combination with the Institute for Molecular Biophysics, HPMS delivers Cancer Center faculty unparalleled access to leading edge microscopy systems and the supporting infrastructure needed for the analysis and characterization of normal tissue morphology and mutant disease pathologies. Through HPMS Cancer Center, members access mouse necropsy, tissue collection, routine and specialized tissue processing and histological stains, immunofluorescence labeling, in situ hybridization, confocal microscopy, multiphoton microscopy, live-cell imaging, fluorescence and standard light microscopy, laser capture microdissection (LCM), computerized image analysis, and karyotyping and fluorescent in situ hybridization for chromosome analysis. HPMS (formerly Biological Imaging) has been supported by the CCSG grant for the past five years. The HPMS Project Leader, Research Scientist Dr. Richard Smith, oversees this fee-for-service operation. To further support the pathology analysis needs of the Cancer Center, access to Dr. Bronson, the Center's consulting Pathologist, and to all recommended follow-up procedures, are scheduled through HPMS. Six full-time histologists, two microscopists, three necropsy technicians, a cytogeneticist, consulting pathologist and senior manager staff the facility which occupies 3,772 ft2 of laboratory space in the Functional Genomics Building. Dr. Smith communicates with the Cancer Center users, Service staff and Center Administration to ensure that research needs are met in the most efficient, cost-effective and technically current manner.